


Promise

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Muse Went Off The Rails With This, NFA Challenge Response, Talk of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prospect of being recalled to serve is not something Jethro looks forward to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the NFA Community challenge "5 Stages of Grief". Enjoy!

~~~  
  
“They can’t be serious!”  
  
Jethro winced at the volume of Tim’s shout and clutched the recall papers in his fist tighter, just for something to hang on to. He really couldn’t believe it either, but the official Marine Corps seal on the letter couldn’t be denied. As a matter of fact, his first instinct when he had seen them was to throw them away, claim the orders were junk mail when asked. Jethro had even read the damn orders right at the mailbox ten times before the reality of being recalled to active duty had sunk in.  
  
But not Tim. His lover jumped straight to being angry, which, to Jethro’s honest surprise, was not what he was expecting. He expected Tim not to acknowledge it, not to talk about it. The surge of anger coming from him was disconcerting. “Sweetheart, I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably just want me to train the green recruits on Parris Island, not drag me all the way to Gaza to be on the frontlines.”  
  
“Then why can’t you go and train them as a civilian?” Tim crossed his arms in frustration, not that Jethro blamed him. “Better yet, why do you have to go at all? I’m sure the Corps can find enough willing people to go in your place.”  
  
“Because civilians don’t train Marines. Only Marines train Marines. All this time that you’ve worked with me, loved me and, as short as it’s been, lived with me, you still don’t know that?” Jethro let loose a hopeless little huff. “Besides, with as big and ugly as this war’s going to get, they’re pulling all the guys who can fight into combat and recalling the retired Marines who can’t to train the green kids up to snuff. The Corps needs everyone they can get their hands on.”  
  
Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, only to start pacing angrily in the small front entryway.   
  
Despite the situation, it reminded him of the first time Tim kissed him, which made Jethro flash a small, sappy smile. It had happened right in the middle of the bullpen, just after Jethro had told his team to stay behind while he went on a hair-brained and suicidal gamble to confront a suspect. His team had been trying to talk him out of it, knowing what he was about to do, but nothing worked. Fed up with arguing, he had started to storm toward the elevator when Tim stepped into his path, ran a hand through his hair right before grabbing Jethro’s face in both hands and kissing him hard, so much so that it knocked the breath from his lungs and shook him down to his feet. It did the trick, giving Tony and Ziva enough time to block his exits and forcing him to come up with another plan. They also had a long talk about - and a long night because of - that kiss after the case had been put bed.   
  
That quick flash of memory inspired Jethro to take a page out of Tim’s playbook. Waiting the split second it took for Tim to walk past where he was standing, Jethro grabbed Tim’s arm, spinning him around and kissing the hell out of Tim. “It’s not going to be that bad. I’ll be on the Island for six months, then home for six months and so on. It’s just training recruits Tim. No big deal.”  
  
“No big deal?” Tim shook his head hard, astonished that his lover was taking this so easily. “What if there’s a training accident? What if they need more soldiers and Marines at the front? What if they give you orders for a high-profile target?” He clutched Jethro’s t-shirt tightly in his hands and dropped his head onto Jethro‘s shoulder. “It was barely a few months ago that I finally got you like I wanted you. Couldn’t take it if something happened to you now.”  
  
Grinning a little with happiness, Jethro wrapped his arms around Tim in a fierce hug. “Nah, Tim. You haven’t got anything to worry about. I’m a pretty tough bastard, remember?” Tim just nodded as his shoulders slumped, the fearful anger vanishing almost instantly to be replaced by a dejection and sorrow so strong it seemed to be pouring off of his skin. Desperate for anything to lift his lover’s spirit, Jethro was struck by a great idea. Something to give Tim a reason to look forward to his return, to keep him occupied until he _did_ return. “So, I was thinking maybe we could get married when I came home.”  
  
Tim jerked his head up from Jethro’s strong shoulder with a gasp. “You’re not serious.”  
  
Pecking Tim’s lips with his own, Jethro nodded as he pulled back a little. “I’m very serious. I know you’ve been wanting to, even if you haven’t said anything.”  
  
“Yeah.” Tim gave his lover a penetrating look. “Are you seriously thinking to distract me with this? Because it’s not going to work. I’m still going to be very upset when you’re gone.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of thinking that. Just trying to give you something to look forward to, and as a promise that I’ll be coming back, no matter what happens.” He circled his arms tight around Tim again, this time resting his cheek against Tim’s temple. “Whatever plan you come up with, whether you want the whole pageant or just going before a Judge, you just tell me when and where. You got me?”  
  
Voice suddenly clogged with tears, because he was still very upset and angry that Jethro was going to war and leaving him but happy with Jethro‘s promise, he nodded and softly replied, “I got you.”  
  
“Good.” Unwinding his arms from Tim’s body and, instead, catching and gently tugging on Tim’s hand, Jethro motioned upstairs to their bedroom. “Might I suggest going up to our bed and loving on each other ‘til we’re relaxed? We can make solid plans after we’ve calmed down some, but I just really want to make love to you for awhile.”  
  
“Sounds good.” And yeah, Tim’s chuckle was watery, but, as far as Jethro was concerned, it was a start.  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
